Loving An Ever Fading Memory
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: A short visit back to Domino allows Rishid to reflect on an unrequited love. (onsided RISHIDxMAI,implied MALIKxANZU, JouXMai in the end rr peeps P


Hey there! I'm on a weird mood right now so I decided to write another one-shot with--MaixRishid…well not really… I always loved this coupling even though they don't get together in the end but you win you lose you love such is life, then you go get some ice-cream.

****

Pairing: one sided Rishid/Mai, implied Malik/Anzu, Some Jou/Mai in the end

Btw I was listening to Afureru while writing this, it's the doom arc closing song so if you guys happen to have that song well--you kno what to do, jus make sure you have it on repeat n.n;;; (this is nine and a half pages longs)….now enjoy the shot in….

3

2

1

Action!!

Do not own you-gi-oh

(-)

What brought me back here?

The din of civilization ran like a steady stream of water falling off a brook around me as I walked in the this city of familiarity. I made a hn at this…I never thought I be back here after two years; ah how time flies. I began walking again of all the places to come I found myself here…

Domino city.

Battle city…the pharaoh….Malik-sama this place brought back so many memories to me. I stop and looked upon a clothing store.

This was the place…

The place when I saw her…

I entered in and a flow of past memories came back to me both happy yet sad ones.

This place….was when I crossed paths with her…

Mai Kujaku…

Flashback 

I sighed to himself as I looked down the list. It was only a few days before we would be heading back to Egypt but Isis-san wanted some souvenirs to remember our voyage here…

Namely clothes…

--;;;

"oh Rishid what do you think of this one?"

"It's nice…" I replied not really paying attention to her after all this was shopping, shopping was boring. She gave me a glare "Rishid are you even listening to me!?" she gruffly spoke. "Yes Isis-san" I replied.

NOT!!

She ignored me and went back to the clothes on the rack. I let out another exasperated sigh; Malik-sama was so lucky he got out of this. Indeed he was, instead he decided (after much persuasion by me, miss.Isis, Yuugi, and miss Anzu) to go spend the day "hanging out" with them.

As I faintly remembered he was quite genial to see Miss.Anzu there. It was not surprising, after all the two went through; namely man-in-woman's-body scenario, he was quite happy but he hid it when they left.

Lucky bastard 

"RISHID!!!"

"huh?" I ask and Isis gave me yet another glare. "Never mind!" she exclaimed exasperated "I'll just ask the cashier" and with that, stomp to the man behind the counter.

FINALLY some peace.

"HEY HANDS OFF JERK!!"

"Hey bitch!"

Huh? I looked behind me and just outside I saw two people bickering with each other. One was a weasel looking man with stray hairs on his chin with blonde wild hair and a bandanna…

He looked familiar…

And fighting against him was a quite a beautiful women with long blonde hair and dark purple eyes-- her attire was a bit revealing for my tastes displaying her curves in every angle you could imagined.

She looked familiar also…

I looked around. Why was no one stopping this argument. It was becoming hostile seeing how the man was using more vulgar words and the way his body language he was using, he was becoming quite volatile. From the way he was gripping his fist it looked like he was going to slap the beautiful woman.

I have better put a top to this before it happens.

I began to walk towards them when their argument became more heated. He suddenly grabbed her arm roughly.

"HEY!!!" I began to shout but I stop seeing the women's eyes flamed with anger and indignation.

"Let me go YOU PIG!!!" she yelled and then…

O.O oh my goodness…

The man grabbed his crotch and he begin to slump down, he eyes were twitching as he gritted his teeth until he finally fell to the ground curling up into a ball. My goodness…she has just slammed one of her boots up his balls…

And they were really pointy looking boots also….

"Bitch" I heard her curse looking down upon the now fallen man. She certainly was not a pushover as so recently displayed. Her hands at her hips, enjoying the moment of humiliation she was able to execute to the man. She suddenly had a pensive look on her face and turned around where she let out a sharp scream.

"ALL MY BAGS!!!!" she looked with horror as indeed all the goods she bought where now spewed onto the sidewalk when the man had grabbed her roughly. "No, no, NOOO" she emitted a pained moan trying desperately to save her remains from the ground.

And it was quite a lot of goods also.

I found myself walking to see if she was all right as I carefully step over the man. I gave him another look. I had thought he looked familiar! It was bandit Keith, well…looks like he survived after all…I left him aside and continue towards the lady.

"Miss…" I began

"OH THIS COST ME 200 dollars!?!?!" she wailed. "Uhm…miss are you ok?" I asked then.

"Here hold this for me please" she suddenly spoke throwing her bags towards me! WHOA did she have a good arm! as I caught her bags. More bags begin to pile up until I couldn't see anything. Ugh….these bags are so heavy what does she have in them bricks!?!

"Ok now lets take them to my car" she spoke a bit upbeat. "Uhm.." I began but I was interrupted. "Now now hun no rest for the weary" she spoke motioning me to follow her. Luckily for me I was able to see where I and she was going, thanks to a small crevice from the bags which only gave me a view of her rear.

Which was really a quite good view actually….

I groaned. I hope Miss. Isis would not become angry that I had left my post.

……

I'm dead…

"Ok just put them in my car" I heard her call to me. What am I her personal servant!?! But being respectable I decided to bite my tongue and bear with it; after all she was a lady and it was only right to aide a lady…

Especially if she has pointy boots….

I made a groaned putting all the bags in the back seat of her red convertible. I wiped my brow.

"Thanks a lot hun, here's a little something for you" I heard her say.

O.O

O.o

o.O

o.o

She just pinched my rear!

O-O

She pinched my REAR!

I feel

So…

So…

Violated????

"Thanks again hu-" she suddenly stop as she gave me a glance since she failed to notice my appearance earlier. She took a step back; had I offended her in any way? "You're…" she began. I looked to her again, why did she look so familiar? Then it hit me; I knew who she was…the one who had fought Malik-samas dark side and lost…

"Kujaku Mai…" I slipped. "That's my name hun, don't wear it out" she replied. A slight smug expression played to her lips, flattered at the fact I knew who she was yet was wary of my presence. I made no blame after the circumstances which came into play unfortunately.

"So…"

"Yes…?"

"Uhm…thanks hun…" she began as she opened her car door to the wheel. "Why was bandit Keith bothering you?" I ask, curiosity getting the better off me. At this a disgusted sneer appeared on her face "That pig! He thought he could get a blow job for 50 dollars! I am not some whore!" she spat. "How vile" I commented.

"Hmp that ass got what he deserved" she stated matter of factly. I had to agree with her on that bandit Keith was not the most…pleasant of people to come across…

"So…what brings you to Domino's Shopping Plaza?" she spoke. She closed the door and leaned against it looking at me indifferently. "Oh…I came with miss Isis for clothing , Miss.Mai" I began to explain.

"BITCH!"

We both turned to see Bandit Keith before us, he was quite angry; his eyes never taking off Miss.Mai. "What do you want? Another kick to the balls pig?" she taunted rolling her eyes. He seemed to growl at his "You're going to pay for that bitch…" he growled at her. "Oh really now…" she began not taking him seriously. My instincts begin to stir; something about this man seemed very dangerous all of the sudden and I seemed to stiffen in defense.

Something was wrong with this picture…and it wasn't Miss. Mai making fun of him.

I quickly stepped in front of Miss. Mai and looked down upon him…thanks goodness I was five inches taller than him. "I suggest you leave Miss. Mai alone before you make a scene" I calmly spoke.

"Hey buddo" Miss. Mai interrupted taking a step a side to me " I can take care of myself; I know how to handle scum like him!" she said as if taking offense in my protecting of her.

"But Miss. Mai…" I began.

"I'll show you a scene!" Keith suddenly yells pulling out a gun "MISS.MAI GET BACK!!" I yelled pushing her out of the way and tackling the man, making us fall to the ground. I began to struggle against him locking his hand where he had the gun. It suddenly went off. I heard Miss. Mai gave a loud gasp.

Has she been hurt!?

I turned around…no…not hurt…thank ra--OOF! I felt a sharp force impact against my stomach and I fell to the ground in surprised. "Your dead" I heard him snarled.

(WHACK!!!)

OO

Miss.Mai had hit him…

With her purse…

She was now beating him with it and kicking him also…

….OO

What a frightening woman….

"RUN AWAY PIG!!" she laughed as he ran away from her. " I WON'T FORGET THIS!" he yelled making his run away. She laughed at his cowardice as I rose.

"You ok hun?" she asked.

I nodded.

What a woman…

She made her way to the car "Well I better be going, the day is sill young-especially to shop till you drop!" She cheered.

Oo

XX;;; What is up with women and shopping!?!?!?

I heard her car turned on "You know, you're not a bad guy" I heard tell me. I smiled to her "Thank you, and you are quite a woman Miss. Mai" I replied she only winked to me.

"Care to come?" she spoke. I looked to her "What?" I ask. "Hop in" she offered.

"Maybe we can do something about your wardrobe…"

O.o

Was she joking?

…..oh…she's serious!!

"Uhm perhaps another.." I was cut off.

"RISHIIIIIIIIID!!!!"

OO uh-oh

I quickly jumped into the passenger seat "Drive!!" I spoke. She laughed "Fasten your seat belt" she cautioned. Before I had a chance, she slammed her foot on the pedal.

AAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Flashback 

I chuckled to myself. It had been quite a day with her indeed. I left the store and began to walk again. Even though it would be a couple of hours until we left back I wanted to be alone for some reason…

Even though I knew why.

Those days long ago…like a dream. After our "shopping" she gave me her number as a joke and told me to drop her line on day….

And one day I did…

It was quite a surprise actually. The first couple of conversation were awkward but were became casual then friendly. It was nice to have someone besides miss Isis and Malik-sama to talk too.

We began to talk frequently despite the distance but we didn't seem to mind…even though Isis and Malik made fun of my relationship with Miss. Kujaku…--;;

The more we talked we seemed to open to each other…I told her things that I never told to no one not even malik-sama and she…well she was a bit stubborn…I still remembered when I finally broke through her….it seemed she was involved with this organization at the time and she had broken down telling me everything.

I comforted her and assured her it would come out for the best and follow her heart in the end. Then…I found myself thinking about her…everyday…it was so frightening yet exhilarating then it hit me…

I was in love with her…

It was impossible I…I…fell in love with her…I never felt this way before I…I didn't know what to do what to say…until…

Flash 

RING RING!

"Hello?"

"Hey Rishi"

I smiled and blushed at her nickname she'd given me. "Hello Miss.Mai"

"Nope that won't do!"

"…What?"

"Just Mai, miss makes me sound old!" she complain. I smiled; Ra the way she made me feel. The conversation seemed to end there…something was wrong.

"Mai?" I ask. Concerned. "I could tell you everything right?" she ask.

"Of course" I replied with growing concerned ; I had a bad feeling about this. "I love you Rishid…"

My heart stopped.

She loved me…!?

"…I…" I began oh please let those three words come I prayed. "I mean you've become closer than a friend to me…your like a brother…" she continued.

"oh….." I could only say. Silence before she continued "You're so precious to me…" she continued.

"…"

"Long ago…you told me to follow my heart….and I did….I made some mistakes with that organization I joined but in the end I saw the light of my errors…I realized I was in love with him"

………..

"Jounouchi…" she spoke. I felt a heavy sensation in my chest. "I just wanted to say thank you…for making me realize it" her honey voice spoke. I looked down not really knowing what to do I forced a smile to my lips…she had found someone…

"He makes me feel….safe…I could just wear my heart on my sleeve….just like you" she said. "Well, I'm happy for you; Mr. Katsuya is a fine man" I spoke with truth. She seemed to sense my sadness…

"Hey wait a minute Rishid! If you think I'm just going to stop calling you --you're dead wrong! Bro's before hoe's!" she exclaimed. I let out a small smile "Are you really the same Mai Kujaku I met so long ago? The tough duelist who wouldn't let her shield down?" I ask. She remained silent "No…because I met you…" she said kindly.

"Thank you…"

"What's wrong Rishi?"

"It's nothing…I just feel tired…can we talk some other time?" I ask. There was a moment of silence "Ok then…goodnight Rishi…love you" she answered.

"I love you too" I replied and hung the phone. I sat onto the ground looking to the stars…just looking upon the jewels in the sky.

I only remember a small tear finding it's way out…

FLASH 

Heh…memories are precious things…always brought back to you when you least expect them. I look towards sounds of familiar voices and found Yuugi and his comrades eating outside a restaurant.

She was there…

I only looked as Jounouchi had a arm around her as she planted a kiss on his cheek. A familiar pain returned but I shook it off--her happiness was far more important, I am happy to know that because of our talks together she was able to come out of her shell and began to love again…as for me…I don't know…

I turned away from them and began to walk away…it was almost time to leave again.

I want to hold that piece of memory…loving that ever fading memory …

Forever..

****

End.

(-)

How was it? Weird? Good? crappy? Either way it is done, I hope you enjoyed this peeps! please leave your comments on this signing out.

fOX


End file.
